


The Happiest Man

by honeypepero (bamkam)



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: BEHOLD my first kpop fic!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkam/pseuds/honeypepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taeil finally gets his much-needed alone time, but Jihoon manages to crash it. Although Taeil isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Man

After arranging several fluffy pillows on his bed and wrapping himself in two separate blankets, Taeil decided that he was easily the happiest man in the world right now. With a completely blank schedule for the day unlike the rest of the members of Block B, Taeil finally had the group’s apartment to himself—an extremely rare occurrence, especially since the group preferred to be together. However, everyone was gone, and Taeil, as much as he loved the other guys, had made certain to keep his schedule completely clear to be alone for once. Sometimes it was necessary to take a breather without six other guys breathing down your neck and, in order to celebrate this rare occasion, the singer chose to spend his day the laziest way possible.

While everyone else had left the apartment by nine in the morning, Taeil had slept in until noon, and for once woke up feeling rejuvenated, a foreign feeling since Block B had filed that lawsuit. Without even changing, he had gone to make himself a small breakfast and even made some tea to drink, actually taking his time to eat and continue waking up in comfortable silence.  Afterward, Taeil treated himself to a nice, actually _hot_ shower for once—extremely uncommon when living with seven men obsessed with beauty. Feeling bold, Taeil even allowed himself the guilty pleasure of dancing around the living room stark naked to the blasting beats of his favourite girl groups. He even pretended that he was working by singing along to the songs, hitting all of the high notes while he twirled in circles and jerked his hips.

The sound the doorbell ringing quickly shook Taeil back into reality and he squeaked, nearly slipping on the wood flooring. After waiting a beat to see if the person had left or not, Taeil heard the familiar sound of heavy paper falling to the floor, and he quickly righted himself. Racing back to the room to quickly throw on some socks and sweats, he ran back to the door and eagerly grabbed the mail on the floor. Tossing everything that wasn’t directed to him, he gave a loud whoop of excitement when he finally found the small box addressed to him.

This was the moment the singer had been looking forward to: his long-awaited romance novel had finally arrived. Although he roomed with six other guys who were unashamed in their interests (the loud moans from various porn movies was the soundtrack to the apartment, for godssake), Taeil couldn’t help but hide the smutty-romance-lover side of him from the others.

Especially since his idea of a great porn usually involved dicks and a ‘no girls allowed’ rule.

However, with everyone gone today, it was the perfect time for Taeil to finally indulge in his new book without fear of being caught and judged. Excited, Taeil immediately returned to his bedroom. He planned on spending the rest of his time alone devouring the contents of his book while cocooned within his fortress of blankets.

Taeil had just gotten to the eleventh delicious story out of twenty (and good fucking lord he was loving his new book) when he suddenly heard the distinct sound of the front door slamming shut. Glancing over at his clock, his eyebrows shot up.

No one was supposed to be home for another three hours—who the hell was in the apartment?

With a near-silent frustrated growl, Taeil burrowed himself further under his covers in an attempt to hide both the book’s cover and a much _harder_ problem, praying that whoever came home would quickly leave again without coming near the bedroom.

“Taeil-hyung!”

However, upon hearing that deep booming voice, the colour drained from his face as panic quickly spread through Taeil’s body.

“Hyung? I know you had the day off! Where are you? It’s me—Jihoon!”

 _Shit, shit, shit_! Jihoon was home early, and was looking for him!

Cursing, Taeil wrestled himself out of his covers—no small feat since he had been cocooned inside them for about three hours—and ran over to his dresser where he quickly (regretfully) threw his beloved book underneath his shirts. With Jihoon around, there was definitely going to be no sneaky reading time.

With another shout of his name, Taeil could hear the maknae’s heavy footsteps as he got closer to the bedroom, and the singer realized that he had a completely different problem that needed to be dealt with, specifically the still half-hard problem in his pants.

Fuck, Taeil could tell that he was running out of time to do anything—Jihoon was too close to the door. With no other option, he chose to hide, and Taeil flung himself back underneath the safety of his blankets just seconds before Jihoon, with all of his excited energy, burst open the bedroom door.

“Hyung!”

Taeil could practically _feel_ the pure happiness that radiated off of Jihoon once the maknae spotted him.

“H-hey, Jihoonie,” releasing a hand from under his blankets, he gave a feeble wave that matched his strained smile, “what’s up? Weren’t you supposed to be home at six?”

Jihoon didn’t seem to notice his hyung’s discomfort as he closed the door, grinning until his lips hit his nose. As he started raising his arms while walking toward the bed, Taeil realized with growing horror that Jihoon was going to hug him. Which involved getting on his twin-sized bed. That would end up with Jihoon pushed up against the smaller boy in order to fit.

And Taeil didn’t trust the twitch from his still-hard dick.

_Fuck._

“W-wait! Don’t come any closer!”

Both Taeil and Jihoon jumped at the sound of his voice, and the singer winced. He hadn’t meant to shout, and he definitely hadn’t meant to put that frown on his friend’s face and _damnit he hates seeing his friend sad._ When Jihoon took a half-step back, Taeil knew he had to think of an excuse quickly to save the situation.

“I’m, uh, I’m—” A sudden cough escaped him, and he realized that he just started the perfect lie. Immediately, he squinted his eyes and groaned a little, trying to desperately remember how a sick person normally acts.

“Ah! I mean, I’m sick, Jihoon! I must’ve gotten it this morning. I’ve been feeling like shit all day; I think I might have caught something last night.” Snuggling further into his blankets and angling his hips to further hide his erection, Taeil gave a harsh sniff and coughed again. “So you should stay away, Jihoonie. I don’t want to get you sick!”

“Ah, hyung! Are you okay? Why didn’t you say so!”

The taller man took a few steps forward, intent on coddling his friend, but Taeil quickly raised a hand from under the blankets and begged him to stop. From the look on the taller man’s face, he believed every word, and Taeil wasn’t sure if he felt extremely proud of his acting skills or immense guilt over lying to his best friend.

A friend who he may have developed feelings for within the past two years despite the age gap, and who was almost definitely straight, if Taeil could tell from his porn stash.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I think I just need to rest for a little longer, you know?”

Jihoon shifted from foot to foot, looking like he wanted to help but was at a lost. Frowning, he pushed his hands into his pockets. “Ah…okay, hyung. Um, I can always wait in the living room while you sleep or something?” Both boys could feel the awkward tension in the room. Even when sick, Taeil never turned down Jihoon’s touchy advances, and now that he had the younger didn’t know what to do.

Deciding that he couldn’t stand to scar Jihoon by allowing him to feel his erection, Taeil choose to feel proud of his acting abilities and ignored the guilt (something his dick did not appreciate, especially as he watched Jihoon bite his bottom lip worryingly). Coughing again, he quickly agreed and gently coaxed the other to leave the room and simply let him sleep his sickness off. When Jihoon nodded and turned around, Taeil gave a silent cheer and, despite the circumstances, rewarded himself with allowing his eyes to slide down the length of the taller man’s back, drinking in the view of Jihoon’s tight black shirt and he was wearing thosedamn leather pants!

Jiho was a horrible influence for buying those pants for the younger rapper, and Taeil had to remind himself of this while trying in vain to push away all dirty thoughts, which only made his erection harder. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about those skin-tight pants being tugged down thick thighs by the same hands that would work Taeil open until he was a panting begging mess and _fuck._

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck.

This is why Taeil needed alone time because he could no longer stand getting hard thinking perverted thoughts about the maknae. All he wanted to do today was be left alone to read his damn porn book and jack one off so his pants didn’t feel so tight every time the other man even so much as _looked_ at him. But no, Jihoon was all the singer could now think about, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to focus reading with his mind full of the younger man. He wasn’t going to be able to comfortably masturbate to his thoughts either since the damn object of his lustful affections was only going to be one room over.

Damnit, can’t a guy just orgasm to the thought of his younger group member in peace?!

Apparently not. Taeil softly cursed and tore his eyes away from Jihoon’s perfect ass. He needed to get a grip on himself and more importantly hide his now even more prominent erection. He slid a hand underneath the blanket to readjust (and maybe relieve some tension), but the second he touched himself through his sweatpants, Taeil shivered and released a soft groan.

Almost immediately, he flailed around in bed and clamped a hand over his mouth at the same time Jihoon, who had been half-way out the door, spun around to face him. Meeting his eyes for only a brief second before clamping them shut, Taeil found that he for once couldn’t decipher the look in the maknae’s eyes. There was a beat of silence that did nothing to curb Taeil’s intense anxiety.

But then, he heard a chuckle, and another louder one that sounded closer. Taeil’s body shifted when he felt a weight on his bed before the covers were thrown off and an even heavier mass fell on top of him. With a small gasp, his eyes flew open, greeting him with the view of a smirking—when does he ever _smirk_?—Jihoon, on his knees right over him with both hands on either side of his head. Taeil nearly choked on his own spit when he glanced down—in order to fit his tall build on the bunk bed, Jihoon’s legs were spread almost obscenely wide, pulling his leather pants completely taunt against thick thighs and leaving a very detailed view of his bulge. Taeil’s own erection responded positively to the view.

Realizing now just how close the maknae was—not to mention how close his hips were to his worryingly obvious erection—the singer squeaked and starting pushing on Jihoon’s shoulders in a poor attempt to push him off.

“Ji _hoon_! What the hell are you—” Quickly pinning his hands above his head, the rapper leaned forward and paused, slowly licking his lips.

Shivering, Taeil’s hips stuttered as he attempted to swallow a moan. He couldn’t handle this anymore—he could feel the front of his boxers getting damp from pre-cum and his thighs couldn’t stop shaking in barely-controlled restraint. He wasn’t sure if the other knew just what he was doing, but Jihoon needed to stop now, before Taeil completely snapped and attacked the poor maknae.

“Hyung.”

At Jihoon’s husky growl, Taeil came undone. With a loud whine, his hips automatically rolled upwards, seeking the hard body above him but not quite making contact. Weakly pulling at the hands restraining him, Taeil shoved his face into his arm, releasing a loud moan when his erection finally brushed against Jihoon’s hip. A small choked gasp followed before Jihoon’s hips firmly slid against the singer’s, finally allowing the singer to feel just how hard the other man was. Surprised, Taeil snapped his head toward Jihoon’s.

“Jihoon—”

“You are such a little liar, hyung.” Repositioning himself to bring his face closer to Taeil, the rapper tsked, feigning disappointment. “Pretending that you’re sick to hide your erection? What, are you embarrassed, Taeil-hyung?” Jihoon smirked and re-shifted, lightly pushing his hips down again, barely making contact. Taeil’s eyes widened—he knew damn well what Jihoon was doing now.

“Ye-no, wait, Jihoon,”—another light brush of hips caused Taeil’s whole body to tremble—“Jihoon, _fuck_ , do you even know what you’re doing to me?” The third time caused Taeil to actually growl at the other man. “Y-you need to fucking _stop_ because if you don’t, I’m not going to be able to stop myself.”

“ _Good_.”

Smirking, Jihoon gripped Taeil’s hips and began slowly and deliberately grinding down against the singer. Sparks of pleasure rolled over Taeil’s body as the other teased him, his back involuntarily arching off the bed and a loud gasp leaving him when the rapper’s erection slid perfectly against his own. Fuck, Jihoon knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Bending forward, he nipped playfully at Taeil’s ear before gruffly whispering, “do you still want me to stop, hyung?”

Jihoon’s voice had, if possible, gone even lower and was full of unspoken sinful promises. At this, Taeil outright moaned, not even bothering to try to hide how aroused the younger made him. Locking his ankles behind his waist, Taeil delighted in the full-body shudder and loud groan Jihoon gave when the singer harshly thrust their hips together. His arms snapped up and gripped the back of the rapper’s neck, forcing him to look down at his hyung. Smirking, he bit his bottom lip and gave a particularly tantalizingly long slide of his hips, causing Jihoon’s eyes to roll back and grip his hips even tighter as a loud exhale spilled from his throat. Feeling triumphant, the older forced him down until their lips were nearly touching. He could now hear every pant and whimper that escaped those damned lips, and Taeil had to bite back a groan before he could speak.

“You know, Jihoonie, I am a liar. You caught me reading pure smut on my day off. I’m not sick, but I’m incredibly horny and I’m blaming you.” Jihoon’s snort was quickly replaced with a loud moan as Taeil thrust their hips together again, and his head fell against the singer’s shoulder. Taeil smirked. “I’m hard as fuck because of you. So what do you plan to do about it?”

Growling, Jihoon gripped the other man’s chin, gaining a startled gasp, and smashed their lips together. Taeil groaned, responding immediately as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, eyes sliding shut. His heartbeat sped up while a warm giddy feeling coursed through his body—he was finally kissing the man he had a crush on for nearly two years, and fuck if it wasn’t incredible. Every heady kiss was making Taeil melt; it was obvious that the maknae had experience for he knew how to perfectly combine dominating open-mouthed kisses with soft pacifying pecks, all leaving the singer quivering beneath the other. When he felt Jihoon’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip, Taeil had to physically force himself from coming on the spot by grabbing long blonde hair and tightening his hold on the younger’s waist, effectively trapping his erection. In response, Jihoon gripped his hips again and roughly ground into the man below him at the same time his tongue took control of Taeil’s mouth, delighting in the singer’s spastic thrusts and muffled moans in return.

However, when the moans went up in pitch as the hands in his hair tightened and his hips start moving faster, Jihoon took this as a cue that Taeil was close, and he quickly pulled away. It was too soon for his hyung to come just yet, plus Jihoon wanted to try something…

“W-what the—” Taeil groaned, upset at the loss of friction that had nearly made him come. Licking his lips, he placed his hands on his thighs in order to force his body to still, but he couldn’t quite stop the tremors that wracked his body. “Jihoon—”

Two large hands roamed over Taeil’s body, twirling around his nipples and mapping every small line in his stomach—and damnit Taeil couldn’t stop the little pleasured exhales—before they grasped the waistband of his sweats and promptly pulled them down.

“Ah! Maknae!”

Taeil was shouting and trying to swivel his hips away from sight, embarrassed to be so suddenly exposed, but Jihoon refused to play that game. Frowning, he batted away the hands covering the one thing he wanted to see, and he definitely approved of what he saw. It was picture perfect—a heavily-breathing Taeil was spread out underneath him, hands covering his face while his twitching cock stood flushed against his stomach, steadily dripping pre-cum onto his thin stomach. Jihoon shuddered at the image; his own erection appreciating the views as it jolted uncomfortably in his tight pants. Using just the tip of his pointer finger, the rapper hummed as he ghosted it over the underside of Taeil’s cock and trailed it over the head. The reaction was instantaneous—Taeil’s back arched completely off the bed as he let out a loud whine, begging for more as he scrambled to clutch the sheets. Immediately, Jihoon pushed Taeil’s hips back against the bed before giving a gruff, “look at me”.

Taeil was positive that he had never been so fucking hard in his life for so long, and he was sure to explode if the maknae kept up with his damn teasing. The singer had to take a few shuddering breathes to calm his erratic heartbeat before he could finally muster the energy to open his eyes and look down—

Only to immediately clench them shut again with a shrill moan and slam his head back into the mattress as Jihoon’s lips slowly engulfed his cock. What he couldn’t reach was clumsily pumped in time to his bobbing mouth with the occasional tongue licking along the shaft and swirling around the cockhead. Hands flew to the rapper’s head, fingers continuously running through the strands as Taeil’s own head enthusiastically nodded at the younger’s ministrations.

“A-ah! Jihoonie, Jihoon-ah! Ji-Ji _hoon_!” The rapper’s name was spilling from Taeil’s mouth like a breathless mantra, which only further encouraged the other to suck harder and pump faster, loving the way the smaller body convulsed around him. His own hips were grinding erratically against the bed in an attempt to find release for himself.

At a particularly hard pull of his hair, Jihoon shuddered and moaned around Taeil’s cock as his hips picked up in speed. The added vibrations on his already aching erection proved too much for the singer. “F-fuck, Jihoon I-I’m going to—”

Another hum and Taeil completely fell apart. His body shook as he arched off the bed with a shout, coming down Jihoon’s still-bobbing mouth. Taken by surprise, the maknae pulled away coughing, before regaining composure and rushing forward to lick away the rest of the white strands of cum that he had missed. The mattress began creaking as Jihoon’s hips moved even faster until he also came with a loud trembling groan inside his pants.

For a moment the room was silent save for the occasional pant as both men came down from their orgasms and struggled to regain their breathing. With a small huff, Taeil pulled the other man up with shaking arms to rest next to him on the bed. Quickly entangling his bare legs with the younger’s leather-clad ones, Taeil grinned when Jihoon snuggled in and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck. They locked gazes with each other for only a second before both men promptly dissolved into giggles, which turned into outright laughter, ending only when Jihoon leaned forward to capture Taeil’s lips in a toe-curling kiss. With a hum, Taeil decided to revise his previous statement.

 _Now_ he was the happiest man in the world.


End file.
